


Let Me Woo You with My Panic

by Razer



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razer/pseuds/Razer
Summary: Cyrus Goodman didn't do roller coasters.Except for today, he did.This was a bad idea. A really bad idea.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Let Me Woo You with My Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of really late to the fandom, but I just recently watched Andi Mack and then this happened. Welp. If anyone's still here, I hope you enjoy reading this :)  
> Based on this prompt I saw on pinterest: https://www.pinterest.at/pin/663084745124798868/  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out to me^^

This was the worst idea he had ever had.

What had he been thinking?

He had never liked roller coasters. He was scared of roller coasters. He easily got motion sickness. He didn’t like dying.  
There was literally not even one good reason for him to be sitting here right now, as this vehicle of terror was being pulled up higher and higher.

Did he mention? He was also kind of really scared of heights.

Breathing seemed kind of hard right now. How do people breathe? Sure, Cyrus got the theoretical approach of it down, but in practice his lungs didn’t really feel like co-operating right now.

He cursed his friends under his breath.  
He knew, technically, this wasn’t their fault. They didn’t force him to step onto the ride. That was his own decision. His own, stupid, horrible, very no good decision.  
He had just been so sick of them doing all these exciting things and him always saying “no”. Just once, he wanted to push himself to do something they considered _fun._ He couldn’t quite see the ‘fun’ part of this experience, but maybe he just hadn’t found the right viewpoint yet.

In hindsight, maybe he should’ve started with an easier fear to conquer. The Ferris Wheel maybe. That was plenty scary already!  
But no, instead he had wanted to go all out right away.

And maybe, he should’ve told his friends he was doing this.

They had already gone ahead when he had decided that today was the day. The day he would finally dare to push himself out of his comfort zone.  
He found himself searching for the familiar backs of their heads. They were sitting a few rows in front of him, animatedly talking and being all happy and smiley. Cyrus could see their hands moving with wild gestures and his entire body shuddered involuntarily. They weren’t even making any indication of wanting to hold onto the handlebar. They obviously had some sort of death wish.

Buffy and Andi had told him that this wasn’t even one of the really scary rides.  
“It only has a few loops,” they said.  
“It doesn’t even go _that_ high up,” they said.

Well, as far as Cyrus was concerned, one loop was already one too many. And anything that was higher than he would swing on a swing set ranked definitely as _that_ high up.

As far as he was concerned, this thing was a death trap. And he was about to die.

The ride was still going up, but Cyrus could already see where it would start going downhill. He wasn’t ready. This was going way too fast. Why wasn’t there an emergency exit?

He forced his eyes to focus on what was right in front of him. Not on how high they already were. And not on how much higher they were still gonna go.  
So he stared at his hands. Hands that were holding onto the handlebar so tightly, his knuckles were completely white. Blood was rushing through his ears, his heart pounding so loud he could feel it from his fingers to his toes. He was sweating like crazy already, but he really didn’t want to let go of the bar to wipe across his forehead.  
Counting to ten and back inside his head he tried to remember, that yes, breathing wasn’t an option, but kind of a necessity.

“Hey.”  
He flinched way too hard at the sudden voice next to him.

He had completely forgotten that there was someone sitting next to him. He hadn’t really paid that much attention when he got on the ride, too focused on how much he didn’t really want to get on the ride but kind of wanted to get on the ride. It was a delicate balance.  
This was great. Just great. Now someone could witness his complete breakdown up close.

Cyrus looked over to the boy sitting next to him, and if his mind wasn’t occupied with the imminent death he couldn’t escape, he could’ve focused on him instead. He wouldn’t have minded focusing on him instead.  
Great, he was having a breakdown next to a cute boy.

The cute boy shot him an apologetic look, one of his hands raised from the bar, as if he was trying to imitate a calming gesture.  
“Sorry,” he said, “I’m aware we don’t know each other, but you look like you’re about to cry. Do you want to hold my hand or something?”

Cyrus head had a bit of trouble catching up with what came out of the boy’s mouth. The boy had his eyebrows raised a bit, and the corners of his mouth quirked up into a soft smile.

The roller coaster came to a screeching halt. Cyrus’ heart almost gave out at the sudden jolt, a yelp leaving his throat.

Maybe it wasn’t actually screeching. But Cyrus was convinced that there was an ear-shattering sound. Another proof that death was upon him. 

“What?” he croaked, staring wide eyed at the boy next to him.

And then the roller coaster dropped and Cyrus’ brain short-circuited and his hand just kind of found the one the boy had offered and squeezed it so hard he was sure the boy immediately regretted offering it in the first place.

But the boy didn’t show any indication that the sudden contact made him uncomfortable, or that it even hurt. Cyrus wouldn’t necessarily consider himself strong under any circumstances, but right now he felt like his grip could squeeze the life out of any living being.  
Instead, the boy let out a small laugh, just a short exhale through his nose, and squeezed his hand right back.

Cute boy let out a long yell, laughing out loud next to him, as they were flying through the air. The wind was howling in Cyrus’ ears, only rivaled by the loud pounding of his heart, and his body was flung into directions no human body should ever be flung in.

There was so much screaming.

Theoretically he knew that those were screams of joy, but his racing heart wasn’t quite convinced.  
Maybe this would feel better if he would scream, too. Letting out all the fear bottled up in his fragile body.

But his throat was closed up, his airway tightening further each second, and there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, holding on for dear life. His entire body was so tensed up, he probably couldn’t even move any of his limbs, even if he wanted to.

He didn’t know for how long he was sitting like that. His body was pulsing so much he couldn’t really tell what exactly was happening around him, but he was determined to keep his eyes shut until he was sure that this nightmare was over.

“Hey,” there was the voice again, making Cyrus flinch a bit less this time around. “You can open your eyes.”

With trembling lips Cyrus slowly forced his eyes open. And indeed, they were standing still. On the ground. Close enough for him to see each grass stalk individually, as they moved with the soft breeze.  
All the other kids around him were already standing up and exiting the ride, but he didn’t move. His body wouldn’t quite follow his brain’s orders. At least he was capable of breathing again. Fast and rapid inhales of air filled his lungs as if he needed to make up for all the time he held it in.

“You okay?”  
Cyrus turned to look at the boy, gulping as bright green eyes met his. Strands of dirty blond hair were breaking out of a cage of gel that held them meticulously together, and falling softly into the boy’s face. Pale freckles painted his nose and cheeks, and soft looking lips pulled up into a careful smile.  
Cyrus had registered that the boy was cute before, but his brain hadn’t quite comprehended just how cute he actually was. 

He probably should let go of his hand, but his fingers were holding onto it so tightly, he was sure he had to pry them open with force. 

He felt his head nodding.  
“Sorry,” he forced out.

“It’s okay,” the boy smiled at him. He had a pretty smile. But maybe that was just because he sort of had a pretty everything.  
“Are you gonna be, though?” the boy tilted his head to the side and leaned forward, inspecting Cyrus’ face closely.

“I think so,” Cyrus said, swallowing the lump in his throat, but he didn’t move.

“You need help?” there was an almost teasing glint in the boy’s eyes as he raised his eyebrows at him.

“I can walk,” Cyrus frowned, “Normally.”

The cute boy let out a snort.  
“Well, it doesn’t seem like this sort of thing is your definition of normality,” he shot a quick glance down, before looking up to hold Cyrus’ gaze again, “And you’re still holding my hand.”

“Oh,” Cyrus pulled away as if he had been stung, heat rising to his cheeks, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the boy said, nudging his shoulder, “I didn’t mind.”

Cyrus gaped at him, trying to push out an answer, but instead there was just unintelligible stammering. In addition to already being drenched in sweat, his face now felt as if it resembled the color of a ripe tomato. How this boy was still next to him and hadn’t bolted the second the roller coaster had stopped was beyond him.

“Come on,” the boy held out his hand once more, “Let’s get you out of here.”

Cyrus hesitated for a second, but then reached for the offered hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. His legs almost gave out, clearly not ready for the sudden movement. The boy moved his other hand up to steady him, leaning closer to support his weight. The soft fabric of the boy’s hoodie grazed against Cyrus’ bare arms, making all of the tiny hairs stand up and a shiver rush over his skin. He could still feel his heart racing, but now he wasn’t so sure if it was still on a high-panic trip, or from the warm body pressed against his.

Maybe both?

Cyrus gulped, his eyes wandering up to the boy’s face towering a few inches over his.

Definitely both.

“Why were you even on there in the first place?” the boy asked, not unkindly, as he helped Cyrus down the stairs and led him to a bench nearby.  
Cyrus let out a relieved sigh when he felt the solid surface of the bench underneath him, the weight on his wobbly feet finally gone. The boy sat down beside him, immediately turning to look at him.

“Yeah, it was a stupid idea,” Cyrus said, his eyes falling to the ground.   
“I just wanted to do something I’m normally afraid of doing,” he shrugged, an embarrassed smile gracing his lips, “I guess the whole ‘go big or go home’ thing shouldn’t apply to situations like this.”

“It really shouldn’t,” the boy chuckled, “Or maybe bring someone for moral support?”

“That would’ve been smart,” Cyrus nodded, “My friends are actually here somewhere, they just didn’t know I was gonna do this.”

“You didn’t tell them?” the boy let out an incredulous snort.

Cyrus shook his head, grinning sheepishly.  
“Maybe I just wanted to surprise them with this new, edgy side of me,” he tried, making the boy let out another laugh. He had a nice laugh. Cyrus really liked that laugh.

“Well, if you ever want company doing something _edgy_ like this again, you can always ask me,” the boy grinned at him. Cyrus could almost swear he could see the boy’s cheeks turning a faint color of pink.

“Oh yeah?” Cyrus asked, unable to wipe the smile off his face, “My anxiety-ridden performance impressed you that much?”

The boy shrugged.  
“Maybe?” he said, “It also helps that you’re cute.”

Cyrus could die right here and there.  
The cute boy just called him cute. Him! Even though he most likely looked like a complete mess right now, all sweaty and his hair all over the place, with his cheeks still flushed.

“You think I’m cute?” his voice came out like a squeak.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lower lip as he nodded.

Cyrus let his head fall back, a heavy breath leaving his throat.  
“This is not how it goes! Cute boys don’t tell me I’m cute,” he whined, “I don’t know how to handle this like a normal human being.”

Cute boy let out a relieved laugh, his lips pulling into a bright grin that reached his eyes.  
“Well,” he said, ducking his head a bit, “You’re still holding my hand, so I guess you’re doing pretty well so far.”

Cyrus was sure he wasn’t physically capable of blushing even more than he already had. His eyes fell down to where his hand was indeed still holding onto the other boy’s. He hadn’t even realized that he had never let go of it in the first place. The cute boy slowly moved to intertwine their fingers.

This was nice. Really nice.  
The boy’s hand was a lot bigger than Cyrus’, but it was warm where it was pressed against his own palm, long slender fingers curling around his and holding it tight. And even though Cyrus knew that his own hand was sweaty as hell, the boy didn’t make any indication of pulling away, but rather gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’m TJ, by the way.”

“Cyrus,” he smiled at the boy, TJ, and squeezed back.

“So you’re telling us you went onto the roller coaster without telling us?!” Buffy exclaimed.

“And a cute boy held your hand?!” Andi added, just as loud.

“And gave you his number afterwards?!”

Maybe Cyrus was imagining things, but it felt like his best friends were getting louder with each word that left their mouths.

He nodded, cheeks flushed.

“I didn’t know you had game, Cy!” Buffy grinned, throwing her arm around his shoulder, “I’m so proud of you!”

“I still can’t get over the fact that he thought my sweaty, panicking self was cute,” he said, still grinning just thinking about it.

“Well you, Cyrus, are a catch!” Andi said, and Buffy nodded.  
“What’s his name?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.  
“You just wanna stalk him on social media!”

“Exactly,” Buffy grinned. 

All things considered, maybe this wasn’t the worst idea Cyrus had ever had.


End file.
